The Cursed Druids Love
by FellMagix
Summary: This is a LegolasxOC love story. Basiclly Fox and her father begin in the council where the Fellowship of the Ring is formed. Fox intrigued by their plight requests that she tag along. Fox is then in the group and travels facing obsticles she never thought would come in her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Cursed Druids Love

This is a fan-fic about my OC Fox, she is a cursed wild elf druid who joins on the Fellowship of the Rings quest to destroy the one ring. I don't own the other characters, lands, and anything else, Only Fox and her people are mine. This is a LegolasxOC Story.

Name: Fox Taur'amandil: Fox Druid

Race: Wild Elf

Culture: Sindarin

Height: 6'7"s

Hair Color: Deep purple tresses, sometimes midnight blue fox ears sit atop her head.

Eye Color: Sea Foam Green

Giant Fox Form Color: Midnight blue fur with patches of black on tip of her tail and black claw mark over her right eye.

Weapons: Staffspear, Bow and Arrow, and hand to hand combat.

Age: 2,000 years old, appears 21 in human years


	2. Chapter 2

For several years peace reined the lands, then it all crashed into the pits of darkness when a man called Sauron rose into power. The one ring he possessed destroyed many Nations, capitals, and villages. My people were thriving in the forest near Rivendell, now we are but a small tribe hopping to live through all the darkness and pain in the Middle Earth.

Soon it all changed when the news of the One ring was found. Rivendell bustled with the news, my father was sent a letter from the rulers of Rivendell requesting his pressence in the deciding of who would carry the ring back to Mount Doom to be destroyed. "Father let me accompany you." I requested softly. Fathers orange eyes met mine, they were tired and stressed. "Will you promise to not cause unwanted attention?" he asked. Smiling I replied in Elvish, "Uma Atar." (Yes father) Father blinked before laughing at my use of the language that has been abundant in our tribe. We doned our cloaks and quickly entered the great city, there we were given rooms and food to eat. I stayed close to my father letting him lead me to all sorts of different places. Soon the sun was setting and the council was called to order. Much arguing took place as soon as we sat down, many of the human men were demanding to take the ring to Mount Doom, the Elves disagreed with their demands saying humans were to weak in the heart to resist the rings pull. "Lord Lith of the Wild Elves, what do you think?" Lord Elrond asked his dark eyes glimmering with hope. (Lith: Ash in Elvish) Father stood with a soft grunt removing his hood to allow his orange eyes be seen clearly. Taking a deep breath he spoke, 'I believe on of my people should accompany the one who takes the ring. None of the Wild Elves wish to hold such a dark ring." 'One of our people? I wonder...maybe this is the sort of adventure I have been waiting for.' I thought taking in all the stares he was receiving. Elrond nodded at my fathers response to his question when a wizard known as Gandolf the Grey set the ring upon the little table in the center of the council.

A dark voice whispered forth from the ring, I felt my eyes become slightly drawn to it when Gandolf spoke the dark language causing pain to ripple through my head. I looked to see I wasn't the only one suffering from the shock of the dark words. Once Gandolf stopped speaking the words, I collapsed back into my chair."I haven't heard such a dark language in a long time." My father rasped, many others nodding in agreement. "Well I say we destroy the ring here and now!" A dwarf cried out raising his axe. Seeing his mistake was going to harm him, I made roots encase the ring causing the axe to embed into the roots. "What sorcery is this?" He rumbled pulling his axe with all his might. I removed my hood allowing my own deep purple hair to tumble free and sea foam green eyes filled with apology. "Forgive me master dwarf, but you would have been hurt if you tried to destroy the ring." I said softly. The dwarf backed down before falling back into line.

I was so engrossed in watching the ground that I missed the argument occuring from two mortal men and an elf. Fathers growl filled the air, "Putta yassen your fighting!" (Stop with your fighting) Let others speak!" He snapped. The three quarelers stopped gazing at my father in surprise, I snickered and regretted it for all three pairs of eyes fel upon me. I blushed and looked away from them, their stares unerving. "I will take the ring!" cried a small voice. I looked to see a hobbit with curly dark brown hair and tan skin. Soon three other hobbits joined in, then the three who were arguing before, and lastly the dwarf that tried to smash the ring. I retracted the roots around the ring and stepped up to the little hobbit. "Frodo if I may, I would like to offer my Bow, skills in combat, and healing skills on this journey." I said. Father hissed in surprise and I noticed the look he was giving me, I was in trouble when the council was over. Frodo grinned up at me and nodded his head eagerly. Smiling brightly I stood beside the Dwarf and the Elf on the journey. "Well then, You have plenty with you, I herby name the ten of you The Fellowship of The Ring." Elrond declaired.

Soon the council dispersed and Father strode over to me. "Fox do you realize what you have done?" he hissed anger blazing in her orange eyes. I slowly let my sea colored eyes meet his and answered, "Yes...and I accept the consequences fully. Father this is my destiny I must go." The others watched in curiosity as my father sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you are sure of this Ronyo, then I wont stop you. If you return after this, you will need to seek out Horro and slay him. He may be part of your blood, but you must do so. He is Saurons spy searching for the Orcs." I knelt to the ground and took his hand, "Father I will always be your Ronyo and just because Horro is my truer father, it wont change my loyalties." Father smiled, kissed my forehead, and left for me to learn the names of our group. This journey was going to be the longest and most challenging I have ever faced.


End file.
